


Fuzzy

by Rukomura



Series: Eteria's notebook stories [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Slight mention of Blood and Death metaphorically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukomura/pseuds/Rukomura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all came to her one morning or so.<br/>A subtle, yet vivid image of a white room. She was lying down on an aged mattress, covered in a pallid blanket. Gray faces watched her from above, muttering something out of her grasps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuzzy

**Author's Note:**

> It's vague.  
> You may wonder what the hell happend, why can't memories be reached and reveal what they hide.  
> Sometimes It doesn't depend on us. Others sacrifice friends, family, lovers for something they consider greater than any of them.  
> Greater than the sanity of a person.

It all came to her one morning or so.  
A subtle, yet vivid image of a white room. She was lying down on an aged mattress, covered in a pallid blanket. Gray faces watched her from above, muttering something out of her grasps.  
  
Her mind was playing tricks on her as of late. Not that she had any control of her thoughts. They all went and came like a hurried train. Lots of things not found in this putrid world couldn't she find to delight her a bit. That man had to find ways. So many.  
  
And yet she lamented like a spoiled child with nothing on her hands; threatening of destroying everything even if her powers were seal shut; at least she realized such truth.  
  
Wandering lost in a realm not belonging to her and with a stranger not her nemesis. What had happened? Oh, could she remember something!  
  
But her head wanted to joke on her for a little longer. Even if she tried to vaguely focus on her memories, they always ran away from her.  
  
Why was it so difficult to remember the past? As if she had anything so painful to hide.  
  
Did she?  
  
How could she tell if even her whole being pitied her? Her so-mature face hid such a terrible, insensible and childish behavior. Maybe it wasn't hers; maybe it was all a façade.  
  
Once she thought she could talk it all to that man, trying so hard to take care of her. She didn't mind though, as long as she was contented of everything she desired.  
  
He told her nothing. Just shoo-ed her like someone would do to a cat.  
  
... What is a "cat"?  
  
Now she could see it: she loved animals. Many of them, all of them, anything, any one of them as long as they were small. She played in a garden, her house's probably and a man watched her.  
  
Watched her with pitiful eyes.  
  
That man...  
  
she made him cover in red and smiled. Hadn't she loved him in her whole life? Who cares now.  
  
Who cares... the past is in the past. You can't retrieve it.

  


**Author's Note:**

> ... There might be a chapter two.  
>  Who knows.


End file.
